


Size Doesn't Matter.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Size Doesn't Matter.

A handful of Q’s technicians were unpacking boxes.  
They had been recovered from a lab used by a large criminal organisation.

“Morning Q what have we here? Anything interesting?”

“Morning 007.”

The techs rolled their eyes, as if everyone didn’t know their boss and Bond lived together, travelled in together, and had no doubt spent the morning shagging before Q had received the call to check out this equipment.

Bond noticed the eye rolls and grinned. “What is all this?”

“We don’t know yet. Don’t touch anythi…”

Bond pressed a button…there was a large bang, a flash and the power went out.

“Bugger.”

The back-up generator kicked in and when the lights went on Bond was no-where to be seen…well life size Bond was no-where to be seen…there standing on the desk looking shell-shocked was James…himself…perfectly formed…and about six inches tall…

“What the fuck…”his voice yelled out.

“Well, I did say don’t touch. At least we’ve found out what their scientists were working on. Some kind of minimiser. Very impressive”

“I’m pleased you’re impressed…now get me back…”

“I’m not sure how…”

“What do you mean…?

Q grinned “I mean I don’t know how…if it was easy everyone would be walking around shrinking things…you’ll have to wait…

Bond was grumbling and moaning and stamping his feet but as his voice was almost as small as he was, Q ignored him.

He was fascinated by the equipment. He gathered his tech’s around him and they began very carefully to examine everything again.

Bond was constantly getting in the way so Q lifted him up and sat him on his shoulder.

Bond carried on shouting until Q yelled back.

“James please shut up, if you don’t want to stay like this…forever…be quiet…let us work…”

Bond shut up.

Q and his team were working dismantling various bits of equipment, running tests on computers, muttering together.

Q let out a sigh and frowned as he slumped unto a chair.  
Bond getting seriously worried now tried to make him smile.

“This cardigan is even more hideous close up, it’s seriously itchy and uncomfortable to sit on.”

“Don’t knock the cardigan, my grandmother knitted this.”

“I doubt that sweetheart, I’ve met your Gran remember? In Monte Carlo, Count Manzinni was drinking champagne out of her slipper.”

“Ah I forgot about that. “ Q’s cheek turned a little pink.

“You are gorgeous when you blush, I wish I could take you right now.”

Q laughed. “Not sure how turned on I’m going to be with your tiny little…”

“I hope you’re not being sizist…”he laughed too.

There was a loud bang from across the lab.

“What was that.”

“Sorry sir it was Mitchell. He touched something.”

"Is he Ok?"

“ Yep, well, smaller than usual.”

Bond smiled “Well at least I’ll have someone to play cards with. You Ok Mitchell?”

“Yes sir.” bellowed Mitchell I think I found something before I…”

 

Robinson carried his friend over to Q.  
He shouted his theory aloud but as no one still could understand him he jumped about the keyboard typing. 

Q was impressed. “Yes I see I think you may be onto something. Let’s try it out?”

It took another couple of hours before they made any headway.

Finally Q was confident enough to switch on the machine.

“Fingers crossed.”

“ Fingers crossed how is that going to help? Why are you so worried love?”

“Well 007 we may have wired it up wrong and you’ll end up even smaller.”

Bond and Mitchell crossed their fingers….

A few flashes and a surge of power made them jump, then shout with delight as they were returned to normal.

 

Later at home.

James was standing facing the washbasin having a shave when Q came up behind him. James looked him up and down.

“Have you always been this tall?”

Q grinned. “Yes James, I have always been this height, you are so dominant you rule the room, you appear to   
stand head and shoulders above everyone else even if you don’t.  
Or are you saying I managed to alter the machine to bring you back but, oh perhaps half an inch shorter. Why? As a joke? It would take a genius.” 

“You are a genius.”

Q gently ran his fingers over Bond’s body starting at the head, tracing round his eyes and ears, over his throat, down his chest pinching the nipples.   
As he moved to each area he kissed it. “Feels exactly the same size to me.”  
He slipped his hands round to the rear and squeezed James’ bum. “Mmm these feel fine too.”  
Then he took James stiffening length in his hand and rubbed firmly. “No problem here.” He laughed into James eyes.

Bond looked a little shamefaced. “Sorry, that was stupid, and I don’t mean to be so… dominant and forceful”

Q burst out laughing.  
“Yes you do and that’s why I love you.” 

James picked him up and carried him into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed.

“See, pure alpha male.” Q smiled.

James looked down on his lover.  
Alpha male or not, this pale, slender, tousled hair genius could destroy him with a few well chosen words.  
Promising to ensure Q would never want to use them he knelt on the bed.

“You have too many clothes on.”

He began peeling off Q’s clothes.  
He kissed each area as it was revealed, licked and teased, sucked and nibbled, preparing his lover until Q was moaning and pleading, almost begging for release.

James held eye contact as he entered him.  
Claimed his lips as he thrust and thrust, hard and fast, then slower and deeper watching for the flutter of Q’s eyelids as he flickered into bliss.

“Now sweetheart, come for me, now.”

Afterwards he rolled onto his back and pulled Q into his arms. Q’s fingers danced over his chest, feeling James heartbeat return to normal.

“Forceful and dominant enough for you sweetheart?”

“Perfect, 007 just perfect.”


End file.
